Brands
Here is a comprehensive list of brand names within the multiverse: Food and Drink Restaurants and Food Services * Earl Sandwich, a sandwich restaurant, their most popular product is The Earl Sandwich * Thicc Narsty’s, incredibly unhealthy fast food restaurant serving worryingly large portions of unhealthy and unhygienic food, high in cholesterol and guaranteed to cause lasting health conditions after extended exposure, * MegaWonder, a fast food restaurant. They are called MegaWank in the MegaWank Universe. * Underground Subs, UK’s answer to Subway. “Sub“ sandwich chain with London Underground aesthetic. * Fattiserie, known for their cakes with high fat content, their slogan is "Eat here, get PHAT". * Snakatak, a fast food chain, known for their immensely quick serving speed. * BilderBurgz, a burger chain, only has 12 franchises across the whole world, two of them are in the UK, the rest are in America. * Meals on Wheels, a catering service used for parties and events. * Crown Burger, a burger chain. * Tennessee Chicken, fried chicken chain from Tennessee, USA * SANDWICH SHOP, sandwich chain * Asshole Burger, American fast food chan featuring burgers, hot dogs & fried chicken. (Notoriously offensive) * Ape Coffee, Monkey themed coffee chain. * Pizza Payback, a fast-food pizza chain. Snack Products * Rumpskies and Judd, a snack company, its products include: ** Rumpskies Pork Scratchings ** Rumpskies Bacon Crisps ** Judd's Peanuts ** Rumpskies and Judd's Smoky Bacon Peanuts * Sister O’Grady’s dry flavourless crackers for the soul, a biscuit/ cracker company producing boring and bland wheat based snacks designed to discourage sinfulness. * Meat Men, producers of entirely meat-based snacks including: ** Jerky *** Beef *** Chicken *** Pork *** Turkey *** Lamb *** Fish ** Pork Scratchings ** Bacon Bits ** Pork Rinds ** Meat Flavoured Crisps ** Beef Croutons Foodstuffs * Falgos Foods, specialises in frozen foods creators of infamous Do-It-Yourself Frozen Maize Corn Snack Food Kit: **Original - Do-It-Yourself Frozen Maize Corn Snack Food Kit, introduced in 2004 **With "REAL CORN"' '''Flavour - DIY Maize Snack With "REAL CORN", introduced in 2006 as a summer limited edition product, introduced permanently in 2009. **Blue Cheese Flavour - DIY Maize Snack: Blue Cheese Flavour, introduced in 2010. **Green Cheese Flavour - DIY Maize Snack: Green Cheese Flavour, introduced in 2010. Confectionery * Chubby's Chocolate Company, in Thyke City, USA, its products include: ** Chubby's Chocolate, The Chub is a loyal patron and advocate for this chocolate. Chubby's Chocolate accidentally dyed the Chub's costume brown. Soft Drinks * NRG, an energy drink. be nice to know who owns it. * Soda Up! A soft drink brand, its main flavour tastes like Sprite. Its flavours include: ** Lemon Lime (The original) ** Pineapple and Grapefruit, tastes like Lilt. ** Piña, stylised as 'Piña Up!', a Piña colada flavoured beverage containing pineapple, coconut and an additive that tastes like white rum. This beverage isn't alcoholic. ** Super Citrus, containing lemon, lime, grapefruit and orange. ** Mango, tastes of mango. ** Spicy Soda, contains orange, mango, cinnamon and ginger, with the latter two ingredients providing a burning sensation when drunk. * Riot Cola, a soft drink developed by SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE. * Brap, a soft drink brand, known for its low quality and very cheap price. Chavs drink it a lot because of its name and price. It comes in two flavours: ** Blackcurrant, known for giving people horrible gas after drinking. ** Cola, "the worst thing ever" Alcoholic Beverages * Feer Beer, a beer. be nice to know who owns it. "Very scary" Film and TV * Line Productions, a film production company. * cinemano, a film production company. * TheatriQ, an advanced cinema system incorporated in select cinemas. Radio and Music * CBR, Carlos Broadcasting and Radio. Also known as the "Corrupt Broadcasting Station". Amusements * Bradleyland, Bear Brad Bradley's branded soft play areas. Weaponry * Classcorp, developers of Alligator Man's Classified handgun. * Lead Us Be, an arms dealer throughout America. * Salts and Co., a bomb manufacturer. * Walter’s Happy Handgun Co., Manufacturers of cheap and weak firearms. Toys * Mo, a game system developed by Sortsef. * Word Up! A word based board game, similar to real life games ''Boggle and Scrabble. Sports Football * Athletico Kebab * PECSAV FC * Golf Club * YMMAFL, YMM American Football League Professional Wrestling * WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment * Miami Wrestling * Brooklyn Beat-Down * US Champions Federation * The Pink Ladies * The Golden Ring * TCW, Tiger Championship Wrestling SECTION NEEDS FINISHING Healthcare and Fitness * BetterMan, a fitness company. They have BetterWoman as their female line, too. * Listen Ear, a hearing clinic. * Run Fatso!, fitness company specialising in helping the overweight get healthy. Lifestyle * NewLife, a charity shop. * Crappies, a charity shop. * Happy Days Funeral Services *Prev-i-ous, a clothing store selling 70s, 80s and 90s attire. *Sure Fire, a convenience store chain with over 24,000 stores worldwide. A parody of real-life 7-Eleven convenience stores. It's known for some signature products: **The Dink, (shortened from "drink") known as the Bevvie in the UK (slang for "beverage") **The BIG DINK, or Massive Bevvie, equivalent to a 7-Eleven Double Gulp soda cup *Groovy Tunes, Vinyl record store (100% funded by hipsters) *Mateo’s Time Shares, Scamming people into signing up for a time-share, and then extorting their ass until they die. OFFERING PEOPLE GREAT DEAL ON SEASONAL REAL ESTATE! IT IS OPPORTUNITY OF LIFE TIME! Local Businesses and Special Interest * Paige's Pages, a small independent book store in Hucknall, Nottingham, England. The owner of which is named Paige. * Tilford's Butchery and Greengrocer, found in Hucknall, Nottingham, England. * The East Tunnelford Club, found in East Tunnelford, Nottingham, England. * "Money Grabbing Bastards", a corner shop. * PECSAV Totally-Not-A-Farce Computing Repairs * YMM Rent-A-Cop * Grossberg’s Thematically accurate fantastical re-enactments, re-enactment society for hire. Providing both historical re-enactments and fictional LARPing events for parties, festivals and events. * The Craic Shack, Dublin comedy club * The Hub-Cap, Dive bar popular with truckers, cheap students or anyone who has $2.99. Found in Lake Falls, Wisconsin, USA. (EST. 1968) * Down & Out, themed homeless Soup kitchen in Chicago, Illinois, USA. (EST. 1920) Was once a standard soup kitchen ran for the sake of good will, over the decades they refused to refurbish and were overtly outdated. Coming under new management it has become so old and dated that it has been rebranded a “themed” soup kitchen offering an ”authentic“ 20s & 30s Soul kitchen feel. They offer cheap bowls of soup to anyone who fancies being treated like a Hobo for the afternoon. The genuinely homeless have been gentrified out of the establishment. * The Fag & Dyke, Skegness pub. Chaviest pub in Britain. Category:Brands & Businesses